Smog, a physiological problem for humans, is present in, and adjacent to, most metropolitan and industrialized areas of the world. Smog, and its irritants, are attributed to the photochemical reactions between ozone and products derived from the combustion of hydrocarbon fuels. U.S. Pat. 3,084,024, issued to W. F. Hamilton, et al, and assigned to Lockheed Aircraft of Burbank, Calif., proved that certain chemical elements, or compounds, decrease ozone on the addition of these chemicals into polluted atmosphere. The patent also explained the relationship between ozone and the development of smog and irritants associated with smog, and demonstrated that unreacting chemical inhibitors did not persist in the atmosphere. U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,099, issued to F. N. Bosco of Wheat Ridge, Colo., addressed the problem of smog reduction, and was also based on the addition of chemicals into the atmosphere after the formation of the smog. Because the Lockheed patent proved iodine to be the most effective element to reduce, or prevent the formation of, smog, this current series of tests was conducted using an iodine compound as a fuel additive.